rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Doucette
Andrew Doucette was a Senior Animator for ReBoot seasons 1 & 2. Andrew started his education in animation at 'Vancouver Film School', Vancouver, B.C., on 1991 obtained a Degree in CG Animation. Andrew Doucette entered the industry beginning his career with 'Digital Alchemy Animation Studio' as its co-owner and director until '93 where he was responsible for overseeing, producing and creating commercials and independent productions. During that time he created Classics Illustrated episodes "Tom Sawyer" and "Robinson Crusoe" for DIC Entertainment, along with designing the CG animated commercial spots "Inflated A&B" and "Super A&B" for the A & B Sound retail chain. He then joined Mainframe Entertainment Inc., in 1993 and immediately started work on ReBoot's pre-production and development of its first season. Andrew had extensive involvement in the pre-production and development of the computer-animated, syndicated television series. Duties included character, set and environment modeling as well as texture painting, enveloping and chaining. Work was also done in the area of motion and performance development. Andrew became Senior Animator in season two where he created character, mechanical and FX animation for the CGI series ReBoot. He oversaw a small team of animators in organic and hard surface modeling, chaining, enveloping, texturing, rendering and compositing. While working at the studio, he resumed position of Senior Animator and directed episodes of television series "Beast Wars: Transformers" season 1 ensuring storyboarding, FX animation, direction, shot design and animation critique. In 1996 Andrew left Mainframe to pursue other opportunities. In ReBoot season 3 his team of animators made an in-joke to the former-staff member within To Mend and Defend as one of the Game's tombstones cryptically states: "Andrew Doucette: Passed wind, passed out, passed on." He was employed with 'Industrial Light & Magic' from 1997 as a character animator working on feature-length motion pictures such as "Flubber" (1997); "Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace" (1999) *Oscar Nomination for Best VFX; "Galaxy Quest" (1999); "Jurassic Park III" (2001); "Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones" (2002) *Oscar Nomination for Best VFX; "E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial: The 20th Anniversary" (2002); "Signs" (2002); "Hulk" (2003) (sequence blocking & pre-viz); "Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" (2003) *Oscar Nomination for Best VFX; "Peter Pan" (2003); "Van Helsing" (2004); "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" (2004) *Oscar Nomination for Best VFX, and "Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith" (2005). Upon finished his last project with 'Industrial Light & Magic', Andrew left September 2004 to work with "Electronic Arts Canada" as its Senior Animator and Cinematics Director. He worked on top-selling video game franchises where his responsibilities included directing, editing and animation as well as working with a team to produce in-game rendered sequences. Andrew applied himself to 'Weta Digital' in 2006 for a Character Animator position to work on feature-length motion pictures "The Water Horse" (2007) and "Avatar" (2009). Presently he works at 'Action Pants Inc.' serving as a studio wide Animation Director and overseeing the animation production on all current game titles in development. External Links * Archive.org snapshot of Andrew Doucette's Resume Category:ReBoot Staff